Shizukana Sorano
by VioletStarheart
Summary: A timid, reserved and ordinary woman from the modern world has no place in a Shinobi ruled world. It’s a bad idea in general and should never happen, but the impossible has a habit of making it possible.
1. Rebirth

**A/N:** _Yeah, another story, blah blah blah, this story is a self-insert OC, so if it's not your style, then don't read this. If you prefer show watching series then go read the one on Naruto(warning: slow updates). This story will have faster updates than the other one that I had started because the other one is harder for me to write down for me. Anyways, just sit down, get food and enjoy the chapter._

* * *

**Disclaimer**: _If I owned Naruto, then it would have been shit. _

**Summary**: _A timid, reserved and ordinary woman from the modern world has no place in a Shinobi ruled world. It's a bad idea in general and should never happen, but the impossible has a habit of making it possible._

* * *

**Quote**: _"I'm shy at first, but once I'm comfortable with you, get ready for some crazy shit."- Anonymous_

* * *

I didn't know I was dead.

Like, how are you supposed to know your dead when you're young and still thriving of that 'Youth'.

It had started off as a normal day, so what would I know?

I had woken up, brushed my teeth, ate breakfast and got ready for the day. I had then fed my cat and dog to distract them from making a mess while I started cleaning the living room. Sweep over there, vacuum over here and put the dirty dishes in the sink.

Simple.I then started on my daily chores. Today was:

1.Get food. Grocery shopping.

2.Get a new table set because someone was a klutz and ruined their old one.

3.Get a new book because books are best.

4.Do the laundry because I was lazy and pushed it off until all my clothes were dirty.

5.Wash Mia and Marco (Cat and Dog)

6.Watch Naruto vs. Sasuke the Final battle for the 13th time**(1)**

After finishing all of that, it was night time. I sit on my couch after cooking myself some nice ramen while getting out of the Shonen area to watch A Silent Voice. Pretty good to be honest and has a realistic view of depression.

I remember having a vague sense of someone watching me.

I thought it was Mia and/or Marco. I looked at them and they were giving me this weird look of… amusement? I brushed it off and continued watching the movie. I finished my ramen and then got a weird feeling.

It was… inhumane. It felt like someone was out for blood. I got shivers and decided to stay still. It's the people that go out and investigate that die first. No way am I going to go and investigate. I was scared and hugged my Kakashi and Madara plush toys. It comforted me because they were so kawaii and adorable. I was distracted by their cuteness that I didn't notice the back door opening and closing. It was only when I heard the gunshot that I turned around.

Now what I try to say next is not exactly the best explanation of what happens next.

I remember blood. Then I remember blackness? Whiteness? I had lost my sense of color and couldn't comprehend what was happening and what was not. I felt… empty. And it hurt.

I thought I was in a coma. A weird, strange coma. I was then in a room. It had dark walls and a light floor and roof. I made one step forward, but I didn't get to finish that one step. I had started falling, then crashed into the water. The water was dark and murky. I don't know what took over me and decided to dive into the water, but I did. And weirdly, I could breathe underwater.

By then, I had started to think this was a dream.

After some time I started to see stuff.

Memories.

From when I was born until the sound of a shotgun. The deeper I swam, the more I could recall thoughts and emotions. Once I made it to the ground, the water had disappeared and had been replaced with stars and planets and asteroids and galaxies and universes. But even seeing that, it didn't make me feel insignificant or insecure. And I usually feel like that when I look up at the sky or the ocean.

Then I started to walk. I don't know where but somewhere. I walked and walked and walked, but didn't even feel an ounce of pain. The further I went the darker it got. It kept getting darker and darker until it was pure black. But I kept going. Didn't even hesitate.

The steps I took somehow were like walking normally, but I couldn't see anything to know that I was walking on land. I should have been at least freaked out about this, but I wasn't. Then I came to a stop. No, I didn't just stopped randomly. I literally slammed into something. I turned around but I couldn't move.

I was stuck. When I tried to go back but there was something there too. I tried moving but I was stuck in place. It was like that for a long time. By then I started thinking I was in a coma and due to me never being only just in my mind it had created those weird… visuals. I was so bored because there was nothing to do when you're in a coma. So I started a little story in my head. It had to do with a forbidden love about a demon and angel. Cliche, but it was very entertaining. And I could come up with any ending I wanted.

I was finally starting to get a bit comfortable in this cramped space that I felt weird. Not weird like before I got in a coma, but like as if something physical was going to happen. And it did. I felt the walls around me started to push me out to the bottom. When it stopped, I felt as if the air was suffocating. I realized that I haven't breathed fresh air in a long time. But the air wasn't fresh. It was suffocating. The air felt like it had been added a lot of pollution.

I had started coughing and gasping for help. The problem? I couldn't see shit. Everything was blurry and fuzzy. I could hear crying and people speaking and people grabbing me(?). I could hear panicked voices and I thought 'Is my condition really so bad that I'm coughing and near sighted.' Yeah, nah.

Before I could try and grab anything I had blacked out. I felt sleep, taking over me and blessing me with sweet dreams of when I was in elementary school and things were so simple. I was happy in that dream.

After that, it was a series of comings and goings. Sleep was the main thing that ever happened other than eating and going potty(?). All my senses had shut down and I still kept on coughing when I woke up. Damn pollution. I wasn't officially conscious until a long time after that. It was when I was done with an amazing lucid dream of me being with a loving family and loyal friends. I had woken up and I could see. Still, I was coughing but I could see and had gotten used to coughing when I entered the real world. What I saw terrified me.

Everything was so huge. I was in a crib, I was sure of that. But everything else was… weird. The room was styled in a traditional Japanese styled room. I would know because I lived for almost six years in Japan and have seen many traditional styled rooms. The room was colored a light blue but had designs in pink. It had futons on a corner that seemed to be constantly used. There was shōji doors that was semi-opened. The floor was made of wood. There was a chabudai table that had medicine and water in a baby bottle, I think by the middle of the room. There was a corner that had toys for babies to use.

I heard a noise then heard someone's running steps. Someone had fully opened the shōji door. A woman went to the chabudai table to grab the baby bottle filled with water and the medicine. She put a pill in the water after opening the baby bottle. She went over to me and I somehow instinctively opened my mouth. She put the water bottle in my mouth and I started to drink it. The woman picked me up and said "Sora, everything okay?" In Japanese.

What.

My name was not Sora and how the hell was she holding me. She then walked out of the room with me in her arms. We passed a mirror and what I saw shocked me. There was the woman. She was very beautiful. She had long aqua blue hair with pretty violet eyes. She had a nice figure that included a nice chest. But what shocked me wasn't the woman's weird hair color and eyes. It was the baby in the arms of the woman that had short paled turquoise hair and pink eyes. The baby seemed to be around a little over a year old.

That baby was me. But it wasn't. I'm not a baby but a grown ass woman with responsibilities and authority. I'm not a fucking baby that can't even take care of it's self. Something was wrong. Maybe I was kidnapped, but that didn't explain why the hell I was a baby. Then I remembered.

I was shot.

In the fucking head.

With a gun.

There was no way a normal human being could survive a shot to the head without dieing. And I was. But I was a baby. So I must've been reborn. Things were starting to make some sense. The crying. The near sightedness.

I had died, then my soul went to that weird place and been reborn.

I had been fucking reborn. Well at least I was reborn as a Japanese. But why the weird hair color and eyes. Maybe I had been reborn into a family with strange genetics. Nope, definitely. The woman was probably my mother. She was taking me towards another shōgi door that was closed. The woman opened it and went inside. The washitsu room that was filled with baby toys and baby books was the room I was placed in. She sat me down on the tatami floor and grabbed one of the baby books and started reading it to me in Japanese.

After finishing the book she set me aside to the toys. Since I thought this was my new life then I should make the best of it and be the kid I never got to be. Well, I was but actually do something with my life. While playing absentmindedly with the blocks with letters I thought of what I should do with this newfound discovery. I had the chance of being a child without being judged. But people would not have the same respect I had when I was an adult. I would be deemed as a child that has no use until at least reaching my teenage years.

Wait.

Teenage years.

Fucking _teenage_ years.

I have to endure puberty again. Ugh. Even though I was able to not make stupid decisions, that didn't mean I made mistakes. Then there's those raging hormones that I have to worry about.

Damn it.

Okay. I still have like twelve years to worry about. I shall relish these pre-pubescent years and shall enjoy every second of it.

There. I will not think of that until I'm twelve. Then cue freak out and a sobbing fest. Until then, I will think about the present and of nothing else.

Once after that brief check of what's to come, I came back to the real world and realized that I had stacked the block in alphabetical order and in a way of stacking cups. The woman in which think is my mother was looking at me with wide eyes. She was shocked, obviously, but her shocked expression morphed into one of excitement and pride.

"Sora, did you do this?" the woman asks. I didn't know what to do, so I just nodded nervously yes. "Oh my Kami, my little girl is so smart!" my, apparently, mother. "Oh, just wait until your father finds out about this. He will soon be bragging to his friends that our daughters is so smart." My new(?) mom said. Damn it. Now everyone will be thinking that I'm this super intelligent baby. Or is it kid? Toddler?

Well it's one of those. But still, I have to worry about what I'm going to do about my mother's newfound discovery about my superior intelligence. Sigh, how troublesome. Welp, nothing I can do now except decrease my intellect to a minimum. Shouldn't be so hard, right?

* * *

**A/N:** _So, how'd I do? I probably should warn everyone that I don't have a schedule on when I update. So please don't get angry when I don't update regularly. On both my stories. Anyway, time to say what that number means. They are to clear any misunderstanding that could happen._

(1)- it's not the one in part one, but the fight in part two. Y'know, the one in which both Sasuke and Naruto lose their arms. Also, if I did the math correctly, then it means the OC has watched Naruto for at least ten days. No, I don't kid, do the math. Seven hundred episodes times twenty minutes equal something then divide that by sixty, then divide that by twenty four, which will equal ten days.

_Anyways, I want to warn people who f this before people start getting annoyed at me for saying that I was going to update soon, but never did. Well, I don't have a set schedule, so I'm gonna update at random._

_Also, I have seen some of my favorite authors do this and I want to try it out. And it is … asking questions to their oh so loyal readers. I want to get to know my readers more because I don't only want my opinion but also yours. So feel free to comment and/or answer my question on each chapter. So let's start with something simple._

**Question**: _What's your favorite book? It can be anything from stories on fanfics or stories made by actual certified authors._


	2. Discovery

**A/N**:_ Second chapter of Shizukana Sorano. I hope y'all liked that last chapter cause it's about to get real (I'm sorry). And when I mean real I mean that we are going to find out Sora's toddler years. This chapter is basically from when she's a little over a year old all the way until she's like two, I guess. I tried to figure out which story is going to be my main story and I had figured it out. It's gonna be this one. Why? Cause my _

_Watching Naruto story is going to be mainly for humor and this story is going to be semi-humor and semi-serious. I'm gonna stop blabbing now and going to start the chapter._

* * *

**Quote:**_ "Just remember if we get caught, you're deaf and I don't speak English." -Anonymous_

* * *

I was so wrong. It wasn't easy at all. We should give credit to toddlers for being so toddlery. We have to act cute and innocent and ignorant and naive. That's very hard for someone who has been exposed to the harsh reality of the modern world. Yeah, I can act cute and innocent but everything else, nah.

Though, I have to give credit towards my parents. They were absolutely the best. When my coughing fits start (I was able to stop coughing for a period of time but it soon starts again, weirdly my parents don't cough, I guess I just have a sucky immune system) my parents are very quick to take care of me.

Speaking of my parents, I met my father later that fateful day. He talked about the bakery being packed and he could've used my Mom's help? I wasn't really paying attention towards that, I was focused on the baby food that my parents would even dare to feed me. Though, really it wasn't all that bad. They also discussed about my superior smarts incident. My mom was right, my dad got really excited and blabbed about telling his clients, his friends, his family and some people's name that I didn't recognize.

My dad wasn't all that bad. He had blonde hair with red eyes (weird). He was goofy and not that serious. Well, except when my mom mentions of me growing up and getting a guy. That's when he says, "No. No boy will ever be good enough for _my_ daughter." Welp, it doesn't even matter because I've already had my heart broken a couple of several times. No biggie.

I realized I was around a year and six months old when my half birthday came by. I guess my parents believe in half birthdays too. Now aren't I a lucky bastard for having my life celebrated two times a year. Though, apparently they only wanted to celebrate it with family only. So only me, my mom and dad were there to eat that delicious cake. I had been done toothing around that time to appreciate the grandness of sweets and sugar.

Also, my intellect problem. It was resolved my parents thinking it was just a coincidence because I didn't demonstrate any other smarts after that. I was careful to not show any of my maturity, but it wasn't really all that hard. It's not like I hadn't had to play the fool before. After playing the fool for some time, you get used to it, I guess.

My parents have not taken me to the outside yet. I was, apparently, very sensitive towards the atmosphere. So I had always stayed inside during every single second. When my parents were both at work, someone else had to take care of me. Either it was this man that I think is my uncle, though he wears this weird suit. Like, it had a red swirl in the arm and back and a green jacket. It looked familiar, but I couldn't place from where I remember it from.

The other person, well technically they were these three kids, around twelve years old and an adult accompanied them. Maybe my parents hire babysitters. That is a possibility of happening because it seems my parents don't know any of them personally.

I had started to walk a few months later, my parents saying I was developing (physical wise) slower than children my age. But my parents said, from what I had lacked I had succeeded in learning wise. I was able to read books advanced a few years older than me. Though, the reasons why was I was not reading books decades above me was because:

1\. I found the themes in books very interesting.

2\. I didn't want my parents knowing I was very smart.

3\. It was a way to practice my Japanese language skills. Seriously, I had to memorize kanji, hiragana and katakana.

4\. I was extremely bored and was a way to pass time.

Soon, time passed by and it was my second birthday. I had officially been stuck inside a house for two fucking years. Damn, doesn't this feel like house arrest. Maybe if I had a Stand it would have made things more interesting. Over these past two years I have learned that I had somehow been reincarnated into a time period before technology.

The day I had turned two had started of normal until my parents took me away from the library to get dressed up because it was my birthday. Well, my mom had. My dad was busy putting up decorations. My mom had washed me then layed out my outfit on my bed. She trusted me enough to be able to get dressed myself. Strange, if you thought about it for a bit, but my parents had gotten used to me doing a few things myself. Not that they were neglectful, far from it, they just were able to realize that I was able to do certain tasks myself.

The outfit was simple yet very beautiful. It was a kimono for the winter since I was born on November 29th. The kimono had white faux fur at the top and surrounded the collar. The kimono was white but when it reached my torso it started having sakura blossoms. The sleeves also were white but when it reached my elbows, it also had sakura blossoms. The sleeves were a bit bigger once it reached by wrists. The place where my wrist were on the sleeves had a circle around creating a pattern of yellow, white, brown and red. The sash that held the kimono together had a pattern similar to the sleeves.

Once I was done putting on my kimono, my mom sat me down to style my hair. She split my hair to put it in two twin tails. She used a faux fur stylized hair ties to hold my twin tails, but left a couple strands of my hair to frame my face. She then took me downstairs where my father was decorating outside. Mother went into the closet full of traditional clothing and grabbed an umbrella. The umbrella was very pretty. It was red and had purple flowers with white leaves that were outlined with yellow and gave it to me. She gave it to me.

My dad had finished with the inside, but that was only to dine in and eat. Outside was apparently for the kids that were going to come and play, and the adults to chat and watch over their kids and to view the beautiful garden that I had never actually seen closely due to me always being inside.

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was going to go outside for the first time. It is one of the reasons of why this birthday is so special. And due to me always being inside, I was very pale. My mom reminded me of proper etiquette and to not be so closed off when the guests arrive.

The first one to arrive was my uncle, his name was Natsu (I giggled remembering Natsu from Fairy Tail), but unlike all the other times he had visited, he was wearing normal clothes. Well, as normal clothes can get during traditional times. He grabbed me, lifted me up and gave me a hug.

"How's my favorite niece?!" Said my Uncle. I couldn't help but giggle at being lifted up. I kinda missed being lifted up, back in my last life. It was fun and you got to see things higher up without having to pay for anything. "Get your as- butt over here Natsu, we are going to need all the help we can get!" Yelled my dad.

My uncle put me back down, although I was very reluctant, and went outside to help my dad and mom. I was though kind of jealous that he could go outside without any worry. But as soon as those feelings made themselves known, I had pushed them deep down in my heart and scolded myself for even feeling/thinking that. _It wasn't his fault that I was very sensitive towards the atmosphere. It wasn't his fault that he had a stronger immune system than me._

I was left alone inside, my mom telling me to properly organize the silverware. We only used the silverware on special occasions and lately my mom had been constantly telling me to know how to properly set up the table. I guess it was for my birthday.

Someone knocked on the front door, but since my parents and uncle were outside I had to go open the door. After setting the last of the plates I went to open the door. _I really hope I'm born around the time technology is created because I really miss watching Anime and writing fanfic. And I really had a good story to write before I died. _I opened the door and what I saw shocked me. There, in all their glory was Konoha 12 saying that they absolutely adored me and invited me to have adventures with them.

Just kidding, it was just my grandma and grandpa. Though, it would have been nice to be reincarnated into the Naruto-Verse, though it would have been complicated since I would have to kill people to become a ninja or end up dying as a civilian.

Back to my grandparents from my dad's side, they were showering me with love and compliments. I invited them inside and they had complimented our house looking so nice and organized. They went outside to help decorate the outside with my parents and uncle. My mom decided to go back inside and politely show hospitality since neither my parents had yet taught me how to do that. My mom said this would be a good time to teach me how to show hospitality my guests.

As time went by, more people had come. Whether I recognize them from previous meetings or not, I had been polite. Some were family members, others friends. Some had children and had introduced themselves. Though, a lot of the people were acting… odd. As if they had seen many things. They all had a weird quirk to them. One gazed into nothing. Another kept on losing interest of the topics my mother was talking about, though my mother seemed used to it. A woman that was a friend of my parents very jumpy and easily startled. Another man was always irritated and had a couple of angry outbursts.

Yeah, weird.

I also realized that it wasn't only my family with weird genetics. Seriously, I think I just saw a girl with pink hair. But there wasn't that many people. Maybe around twenty adults and thirty-fortyish children. But damn, it was a lot if you put them all in a room. I was busy greeting one of my Dad's friends when my mom said I should go make some friends my age.

I didn't really have a say, since my mom kind of shoved towards the group of kids. It was kind of awkward since I've never actually talked to kids before. A girl with blonde hair and spring green eyes that was about my age came up to me and introduced herself.

"Hi, my name is Kimika Hanako, what's yours?" Said apparently Hanako. I wasn't used to people being so nonchalant with me. I guess before teena- wait, don't go there mind. I promised myself I wouldn't think of _that_ until a lot later. Continuing my train of thought, before that children are very, how do you say?..., casual, I think. You don't really have to do much to become friends unlike when you're older. You just say_ 'Hey do you wanna be my friend?'._

Bam. Friends forever.

Back to the real world, "Umm, m-my n-n-name? Oh… it's uhh Me-Megumi So-So-Sora, K-Ki-Ki-Kimika-San"

_Oh god, that was embarrassing. _I was so nervous that I stuttered.

Stuttered!

I haven't stuttered in years. Years! Damn it, now this girl wouldn't want to be my friend anymore and I would never get my forever friend that stays by my side forever, hence the name. I would forever be lonely while everyone else will have someone and I wouldn't. I would die alone and no one would care enough to come to my funeral. They would probably say something like

_"Hey, remember that girl that stuttered a lot and was a big loser?"_

_"Oh yeah, she was such a nonentity. Anyways, did you hear about the new kid?"_

Oh god, I'll be a nobody.

I was so absorbed in my little daydream that I didn't realize that Kimika was talking to me. "You don't have to be so formal with me Sora-Chan, really, it gets so tiring of having to hear that name again and again and again. So don't be formal with me, and wow you stutter. A lot. I have actually never heard someone stutter before. Well, yeah, I have heard the occasional falter, but even then it's rare. But it's kind of cool, in its own strange way. It builds character, my aunt says, though my mom says that my aunt says many things and that most of them are fake. Has anyone ever told you something that is not true?" Hanako said.

I didn't really know what to say, so I just nodded hesitantly. "Really, when?" Hanako asked. Oh, why did I have to nod yes. Think fast, what was a lie someone told me that I found out later wasn't true? Uhh, the watermelon lie!

"Uhhh, w-well, uhh, m-m-my u-u-uncle o-o-once t-t-told m-m-me th-th-that if-if I-I e-e-eat th-th-the w-w-waterm-m-melon s-s-seeds, th-th-the s-s-seeds w-w-would g-g-grow in-in m-m-my s-stomach if-if I-I a-ate th-them…" I stammered uselessly. Why is she talking to me? Doesn't she see how weird and what a freak I am? Why?

"Wow, really? How did you find out that that doesn't actually happen?" Hanako questioned me. "Uhh… I-i g-g-guess w-w-when m-my m-m-mom t-to-told m-me w-w-whe-when I-I-i a-asked h-her…" oh god, this is mortifying. My face turned beet red after uttering that sentence. Hanako noticed that my face was really red, so she asked "Hey, is everything alright? You're head is really red, do you have a fever?"

I shook my head.

"Oh, really? Then why is your head all red?" Hanako worriedly said. She was worrying. About me. Maybe she did want to become friends. Maybe I was worrying over nothing. "Sora-Chan, are you okay?"

I nodded yes. "I-I'm s-so-sorry f-f-for m-m-ma-making y-y-you w-w-wo-worry a-a-about m-me Kimi- I-I-i m-me-mean H-Ha-Hana-Hanako-San…" I trailed off without finishing my sentence of explanation.

"But why was head all read, and why are you saying sorry?" Hanako persisted. "Oh, uhh… w-we-well I-I-I w-wa-was uhh… w-well y-you s-see I-" I was cut off by the sound of a clinking glass. Everyone had quieted down and had turned to see my mom about to say something.

"I thank you all for coming to my daughters first birthday party, although she is turning two. Please, go to the dining room to the dining room to eat." My mom announced, although I was kind of embarrassed because I'm not used to being introduced. But I forgave my mother because she is absolutely an angel. Seriously. Anyone that doesn't absolutely come in between my love of sugar is okay in my books.

Though, she does take my sugar away when I'm eating vegetables. Though, I can see her reasoning behind this so I'm gonna let it slide. Me and Hanako walked to the dining room to eat, "Oh, I can't wait to meet the birthday girl. Have you met the birthday girl? I haven't. I heard that she has this rare condition that makes her very sensitive towards the air. There's a rumor going around that she has never gone outside. Can you believe how crazy that is? I can't. I can't even stay inside for a whole hour knowing I can't go outside." Hanako babbled.

I was kind of ummmm…. weirded out that Hanako was talking about me when she doesn't know it. It's kind of uncomfortable. I was about to comment on that when my uncle called my name out. "T-Th-That's m-my u-u-uncle ca-ca-call-calling m-me, I-I h-ha-ha-have t-to g-go." I stuttered out. "Oh, m'kay, see ya later Sora-Chan." Hanako said to me while walking toward what I think is her parents.

"Sora-Chan, can you sit over there?" My uncle asked/said. "S-Sure." I had to fight my urge of grammar correcting to not arouse suspicion. I calmly sit in my chair and waited patiently for my food to come. When it did, I found out what they were serving the adults and the children. The adults were having the choice of alcohol or nonalcoholic. Oof. Damn it, I'm going to have to wait a long time to drink again. Eh, I can make it for a few years without alcohol.

But I really do miss the feeling of being unchained. The feeling of the world slipping from me and giving in to the pleasure of feeling intoxicated. Now I'm going to have to wait a long time to get drunk or even tipsy. Though, it's probably best if I don't get intoxicated too early. I shiver remembering when I got that massive hangover. The other choices they had were smoked trout with many vegetables or miso soup with a small bowl of rice.

Us children got ramen with dumplings and sushi. For drinks we either got water or Sencha tea. We also had the choice of getting a dessert (HAH! Take that adults, you may get alcohol, but I still get dessert) which was mocha ice cream, Kakigōri, and chocolate gateau. To my choice, I had gotten_ ~water~_ and _~chocolate gateau~_. The meal was nice and had given me a bit of nostalgia of when I lived in Japan those amazing six years. Sigh, how I miss drinking ramune.

Once I was finished with my meal, I decided to listen to what the adults were talking about. I could listen to what the other kids are saying, but I'd rather hear what the adults talk about.

"I have a trade meeting with some of my clients later this week, so sorry." Nah, boring.

"So when is the baby due again?" None of my business.

"I got this new tea set that I hope my husband will like when he gets back from traveling." Very uninteresting.

Seriously, what the fuck, adults. I was hoping to hear some intriguing from y'all. Instead, I get a bland eavesdropping. Is this how life was before diversity became? Kami, this is so colorless. When I get older, I'll bring some light to this boring world. Damn, they aren't even talking about the food, just about common things that have no importance whatsoever. Well, yeah I guess some of those things are important in a way, but there are other things that people could talk about, like, what is the meaning of our existence?

Wait, that's kind of a heavy topic to talk about, especially around children, so I can see why wouldn't talk about that. But can they debate about something to bring some color into these bland conversations. They could debate about _'Who are you really? Who is behind the mask that you show to the rest of the world?'_ or _'Is what we perceive reality or just a construct of our minds? Can our minds correctly interpret reality or is reality subjective?'_.

I sighed a little which brought the attention of my uncle. "Everything okay, Sora-Chan?" My uncle asked me. "Y-Yeah… U-Uncle c-can I ask you a question?"

Here's my chance to ask a deep question to my uncle!

"Sure, Sora-chan. Though, you've technically already asked me a question." I huffed in response. "I'm just teasing you, go ahead, ask your question." Okay, here I go. "What's your favorite color?" I said without stuttering. My uncle coughs and looks at me with a bewildered face. "What." He said flatly. "J-Just answer t-the que-question." I said nervously.

"Umm… I guess red, maybe yellow." I gave him a skeptical look. "You didn't answer my question." I asked meekly. "What exactly do you mean Sora-chan? I gave you an answer." My uncle stated. "W-Well you d-didn't, f-favorite means th-that you can only ch-chose one, but you d-didn't." Oh god, please don't tell me I'm making a fool out of myself. But then again, I'm supposed to act like a fool.

"Oh, then it's red. Wait, no yellow, but then again there's blue, and that's a nice color." I was smiling at how my uncle was unable to properly answer my question. I could tell him why I asked this question, but that would arouse suspicion of how I could think of something so complex over something so simple.

"Oh, w-well thanks for t-telling me." My uncle simply smiled and went back to eating. Meanwhile, I was busy remembering of all the times I the times I had asked that question, both in this life and the last. _People don't really seem to look deeper into simple questions. Asking someone what's their favorite color is an example of that. Humans can't just choose one, all of the colors look appealing given the context. No one can simply just answer that question, they can't just choose one over all the others. That's what makes this question so hard to answer._

I had been so lost in my thoughts, that I had barely noticed that mostly everyone was done eating and had been making their way outside. My parents and uncle were looking at me with nervous eyes. I got up and slowly made my way to the shōji that connected the backyard and the washitsu room. I stopped at the shōji door for a couple of moments but then took a tentative step forward. By then my family had made their way behind me, looking at me with hopeful gazes. I took another step forward, but with a bit more confidence.

I breathed heavily, taking in the air that could probably kill me. I coughed a little, but the air was… sweet? I ignored that sign, that little voice in the back of my head telling me that this is not pollution, but something much more. I only focused on the obviously happy faces that my family were sporting. If my family were happy, then so was I.

I looked around seeing the gentle chatter between adults, children playing and talking amongst each other. I knew I was never going to forget this amazing birthday. My family had left me there to get used to being outside, going over to chat with other people. I made my way to the garden, examining every plant that I came across. Winter peonies, chaenomeles, winter aconites, pansies, cyclamen, helleborus, viburnum, mahonia, winter cherry, snowdrops, winter snowdrops, chionodoxa, bamboo, camellia, hosts, hydrangea, iris were the many that I could identify. Pity that we don't have a bigger backyard, we could have probably made a water garden. My mom is usually home, either taking care of me or taming the garden, making sure it doesn't fall into a chaotic state.

Hopefully, soon enough I would be able to help mom tame the garden. In my past life, I had a killer garden that made my neighbors and friends jealous. The girl from before, Hanako, has spotted me and was walking towards me. I tried to calm my nerves, which helped a little. "Why didn't you tell me you were the birthday girl?" She said with a tinge of hurt. "W-Well I-I wa-was a-about to t-t-tell you but th-then I had to g-go…" Yes. I had said that with less stuttering than before.

"Okay," Hanako said brightly. "Happy birthday, Sora-chan!"

"T-Thanks Ha-Hanako-San…" I said softly. "Hey, you don't have to keep calling me that, I'm your friend, so call me Hana-Chan."

"Su-Sure, Hana-chan…" I said. We chatted for a bit, not really about anything important, just about what we liked and didn't like.

I was happy. Nothing could bring me down. I had an amazingly nice friend that didn't care that I stuttered, an amazing family that loved and cherished me, and a bright future. Hanako introduced me to her friends that attended the party. They were all so nice. Soon enough the day had slowly turned into night and people were leaving. My parents and Hanako's arranged a playdate seeing how amazing we got along.

The only people left were my parents and uncle. We, since our family had a sweet tooth, had taken out the leftover cake that had been deserted by our guests.

"Pity, no one had taken a bit of cake to take home." My mom said gazing at the cake. "Yeah, pity…" Natsu said, also gazing at the cake. "Well, since no one else had taken it, we should not let it go to waste." My dad muttered. "S-So, we should e-eat it…" I said.

"Agreed!" My family said. We all grabbed our fork and started devouring the cake. _Poor cake, it didn't even have a chance. Oh well._ By five minutes we were all full and the only trace of the cake even existing was the vanilla frosting and crumbs of the chocolate cake scattered around our mouths. We all sighed deeply, indicating that we were tired.

"Damn, that was good cake…" My uncle said. My mother slightly scolded him for cussing in front of me, though her tone showed that she didn't really care. "Geez, if you chose to be a ninja, you would have sucked sis." I barely was able to process that sentence into my brain. Ninja? What the heck are they talking about!? "N-Ninja? W-What's a ninja, uncle?..." I said with a bit of curiosity. But my thoughts were not curious, no, I was nervous. Please don't tell me I was born during ninja times. _That's around the time parents were marrying off their daughters. _But somewhere, in the back of my mind was saying that there's more to this, that I know what's happening, but I refused to accept it. I ignored that thought, discarding it.

"Oh, have we not told you yet?" My dad said. "I thought you would have told her around now, Momo." My uncle said accusingly. "I was getting around to it. Do you know how hard it is to break to your two year old daughter that Shinobi exist?!" My nervousness was growing. My uncle simply just said, "Momo, she has to learn at some point of how the world works. She may be chakra sensitive, but that does not excuse her of knowing of how the world and village work. Actually, she has to know, because of her ability."

My mother sighed and said, "Well we're already telling her, let's just get this over with." They all we're looking at me with different expressions, but yet remotely the same. My dad had a sad look, my mother sympathy, but my uncle had a look of neutral yet melancholy.

"Sora," My mother started, "In the place we live in, there are two types of people. They are Civilian and Shinobi. We are Civilian, which means that we lead a life that doesn't involve fighting, but instead keeping the village tamed. Shinobi instead protect the village that we live in making sure we live a calm life. The village that we live in is Konohagakure, but in shorter terms it's either Konoha or the Village Hidden in the Leaves. You will soon have to make the voice of leading a Shinobi or Civilian life, but that's not until your like four or five."

I didn't know how to feel. It's as if all the happiness and emotions I had, had disappeared. I knew there was something wrong, but I refused to acknowledge it. _I'm in the Naruto-verse and there is no going back to my world._ My eyes were starting to get wet and my throat got tight, I knew I was about to cry, but I pushed the pain away. I simply nodded and said, "W-Well, I have t-time to ch-choose which one I w-want to li-live with."

My mom smiled kindly at me and said, "Well, it's getting late, your uncle has to do Shinobi stuff tomorrow and your dad has to work tomorrow." My uncle, taking the cue he has to leave, gave me my present (I got a bit lightheaded remembering all the presents I got from people) wished me a happy birthday and left. My parents and I got ready for bed, doing our usual routine. My parents led me to my room and read me a bedtime story that was about the Fourth Hokage saving the village from the demon fox, Kyūbi. It must be around after Naruto was born. They told me about the Third Hokage becoming the Hokage again, so it's set between the invasion of Suna and the Kyūbi attack.

My parents gave me their gift, which was a stuffed bunny. It was adorable and kawaii. It was white with faux fur that made it huggable. It had a little bow tied around her neck, which was red. I thanked them and gave them a hug. They went to their room to sleep, and I was alone, left with my thoughts of my newfound discovery.

* * *

**A/N**: _So, how did I do? Was it good or bad? Critics are welcome but no hate. I'm a fragile writer. Also, I forgot to say what the names mean, so here I go._

**Shizukana Sorano-** Silence of the Sky

**Sora-** Sky

**Natsu-** Summer

**Momo-** Peach

**Hanako-** Blossom

**Hana-** Favorite or Flower

**Megumi-** Love or Affection

**Kimika-** Noble

_So yeah, that's the meaning of surnames and names. If you're wondering who Natsu is related to its Momo. The father's name that hasn't been stated in the story is:_

**Kioshi-** Silent

_Anyway, question time!_

**Answer**: _My favorite fanfic is either End my Loneliness by FreakyPseudWriter on Archive of Our Own or Child Borne of Spring by iaso on this website. Both are still ongoing and are not complete. *Sob* A book in RL that I really liked was How to Break a Heart by Kiera Stewart._

**Question:** _In honor of today's story, what's your favorite color?_


	3. Contemplation

**A/N: **_Yay, we are in our third chapter. This story will start off slow, but don't worry, I will get to the action soon. Hopefully. This is probably gonna get dark and sad so be warned. Eh, everything is dark/sad if you look at it from a different perspective._

* * *

**Zephyr47- **_Oh god, I completely forgot to answer to your review. Thank you so much for your review. I read a bit of the fanfic that is your favorite and I liked it. I would really like to continue it but it had over 400k words and I'm currently in a busy state._

* * *

**Quote**: _"It takes real skills to choke on air, fall up the stairs and trip over nothing. I have those skills."-Anonymous_

* * *

_So I'm in the Naruto-verse. Yay! Not._

I was in my bed that I had gotten a few months ago due to me no longer being able to fit in my crib. It was held up by wood, since we obviously lived surrounded by trees. The mattress was soft, which soothed my thoughts. The bottom sheet was white, the bedspread was flower themed, with the background being a sky blue that complimented the Sakura flowers and daffodils. My blanket was a soft and fluffy (due to the cold we switched from thin blankets, to the fluffy ones, though the thin ones are not uncomfortable) purple themed. The pillows were made to match the bedspread.

All in all, it was probably one of the best beds both my soul and body ever got to experience. Though, it was not enough to distract me from my thoughts.

_Why me? What's so good about me that I had to just be reborn into this tragic world. Or maybe, what's so bad about me that I was sent to suffer into this god forsaken place. I don't know what to do. What am I supposed to do?_

_Fanfics make it seem like a dream come true, but it's not. There is death and corruption. People that never are in it for your interests, and don't hesitate to kill you when your no use to them anymore. We are all tools for something bigger that we could never comprehend nor imagine._

_I could stay a Civilian and lead a life like that, since it's supposed to guarantee your life will not be eradicated. But since it's after the Kyūbi attack and before the invasion, I don't think I'll be able to live that happy long life without gaining scars in this world, both mentally and physically. My parents story say it was two years ago, a few months before I was born. So that means I'm the same age as Naruto, only a few months younger than the rest of Konoha 12 except for Hinata because she was born on December 27. I'll probably be killed before half my age in my last life if I lead a Civilian life and I was thirty, turning thirty one in a few months in my last life. I have no choice but to choose the Shinobi lifestyle. _

_But really, I'd rather not._

_But then again, my uncle is a Shinobi, and maybe if he calls in a couple of favors, he can protect my life. But that does not ensure my whole family's life will be not taken. The option that feels more safe is the Shinobi one. But I really don't want to mess up the plot if I come in contact with one of the Naruto characters. _

_I would have to be really careful around them if I'm going to be a ninja. _

_Eh, I have time to decide anyway, the only thing that will choose my fate of being either Shinobi or Civilian will be a sign that the greater beings had shown me. Because, really, I don't know what to choose and that's the only thing I can come up with for now, even though I originally never believed in the greater beings. _

I stared at the toys scattered around my room and the pretty blue and pink painted walls. It basically screamed a little girls room. Not that I mind, since I'm not an active sexist woman. It was nice, simple, and childlike. It seemed as if I was innocent.

_Innocent.I don't think I have felt that for the longest time. But I want to be innocent again. To not know what pain feels like. To only feel loved and happy. But then again, I would take it for granted, and people do say that you value something way more once you've lost it. It's true, I have lost many things and once I had got it back, I had learned to value it way more. The things that I had lost in my past life…They are all gone now. I will never get them back and they will never get me back. I will never see my parents' faces again. I will never get to experience having fun with my friends anymore. And most of all… I will never be able to live peacefully again. God dammit! I am so selfish, yet it's what I want. I had worked hard to achieve that level of peace and now it's gone. It'll be impossible to get that back. _

I felt guilty after thinking that thought, but it was true. After years of hard work and pushing away everything that made me… well me, it is now useless. I had neglected everything-my family, my friends, my physical health, my social life, even my mental health- to lead a non-stressful life. I had decided from an early time that I was going to do everything I could to not end up in debt. I didn't want that stress on my life, constantly worrying over if I had paid back -insert person name- or -insert asshole name- in time. I saw what it had done to my close ones, I didn't want that to happen to me too.

Even if it's awful of me to want something so selfish, I can't just waltz in to the cast's life like I have known them before. I can't just do that. I'm thirty years old-well in my past life- and I have morals, unlike many people here. I don't know them. Yes, I know what happens in the future, but that doesn't mean I actually understand them. And anyways, Naruto and most of the cast are most likely two right now, and respectively they are actually two year olds. It would be very weird to start talking to any of them because my family is Civilian and they all come from Shinobi families.

Even Sakura, I think. In the fillers, her parents are shown to be Shinobi, right? Then all of the rookie nine are from Shinobi families and there are no Civilians. But then there's Team Gai and we don't know much about Rock Lee and Tenten's background...

Still, Shinobi dominated families. (1)

I'm a civilian dominated family, for which the only actual ninja is my uncle, who I now think is probably anbu, because when he was taking care of me, he had a weird mask. I always thought he was just a weird storyteller of lions. (2) But now that I know I am in the Naruto world, I can now conclude that he is in Anbu.

I've actually never seen a lion mask Anbu in the anime or the manga, as far as I am concerned. I would remember a white, red and black colored mask. Well, I mean it's different from what I have seen so far. The eyes and mouth have black outlining it and the red doing the same to the black. The whiskers on the other hand outline the black that represent the whiskers. The nose is black covered, emphasizing the outward appearance of the mask. The ears are really cute with its white and red scheme.

I felt something wet slide down my eye.

_What the…_

It was a tear. Then another. Before I knew it, I was sobbing quietly into my pillow with my torturing thoughts.

_Why am I crying? Is it because I'm scared of what's to come? Is it because I'm angry at the world for putting me here? Is it because my parents aren't my parents? Is it because I miss my old home? _

_Or is it because of my longing to help the people- comfort the cast but knowing that I just can't bring myself to do it?_

_Or is it all of those questions that make me cry? I don't know, and a part of me, a rather very dark part, says that I wouldn't want to know._

My heart hurt. It felt like it had caved in on itself. I could feel the tears and snot/boogers cover my face. It felt gross but I was too lazy and didn't care enough to wipe it off. Once my sobs turned into pitiful whimpering, I pushed the soft blanket off of me and sat for a few moments on my bed. I then threw my legs to the edge of the bed and jumped off without making a sound.

I slowly walked toward the half open window. That window was usually shut and covered with blinds but to get used to the air, my parents are now letting it half open. I slowly moved the window open fully and stuck my head out. I had never been able to see the outside, but now I can.

A weird thing about this world is physical coordination. While in my last life at this age, I could barely walk, but in this life, I can walk fairly normal. My coordination is… how do I say ... easier? I can stretch and exercise without hassle or problems. I had thought humans had just been able to be more coordinated in the past.

I then felt the biting cold caress my skin. Coughs racked my body before I knew it. I tried to tone down my coughs but it only got worse, so that just left me with the choice of letting it be. My desperate coughs to get used to the air lessened and I was soon able to breathe properly. Well, as properly as I could breathe.

The cold brought me out of my thoughts. The view left me breathless. Konohagakure was described as a very welcoming and homey place. I could now see why they would describe as that.

I could see Christmas like lights on the what seemed to be the Hokage tower. There was scattered lights from what I could see, and could infer it was from the wealthy people. I'm pretty sure it was civilians that had them because why would shinobi have them? They are barely home.

But the feeling it gave off. It was overwhelmingly welcoming and friendly as if it was just telling you that they were trustworthy and would never cause harm. I could see why people oh so dearly loved Konoha.

But I knew deep in my heart and mind that this was only a part of Konoha. It wasn't fake, no, because I could feel genuine of this atmosphere. But there was something else, something horrendous. I knew about what the Shinobi profession does, and the dirty little secrets that the Elders and Danzo had.

But I ignored those thoughts and focused on the beautiful scenery that Konoha showed. It was both magnificent and magical. I could faintly see the outlines of the Hokage monument. I drifted my view and tried to not look at any of the important places that the anime showed, because if I did, it would just break my heart knowing I had the power of the future yet choosing to not do anything about it.

But everywhere I looked I saw a reminder of the old show. I instead looked up at the stars. That's what threw me off a little. Back in my old life, both astrology and astronomy had interested me even though it was fairly known that those two studies tended to butt heads at each other. People had confused both of them, though I couldn't see why. Astrology was the study of the belief that the positioning of the stars and planets affect Earth. Astronomy is the study of everything outside Earth's atmosphere and the properties and relationships of the celestial bodies.

How the hell can people confuse that is beyond me.

Anyways, from what information I had gathered about the celestial bodies in the universe was that they are constantly moving, but from our perspective, it's moving at a snail's pace.

Well, technically it's common sense for anyone acquainted with the solar system, but in these studies, it's huge. But the weird thing, why I mentioned this is that the common known star, Capella A, is further away from Capella B..

Capella's coordinates that I remember from my last life are RA 5h 16m 41s Dec 45 59′ 53″ but now it's different. It less brighter and smaller.

And Polaris, the North Star, is less brighter. A small gasp appeared on my lips before I knew it. Polaris is known for being the brightest star in the constellation Ursa Minor/Little Dipper/Little Bear but from what I could see, it's actually Gamma Ursae Minoris also known as Pherkad. That's on the opposite side of the Ursa Minor. No records of this had ever happened before. This is big.

I slowly halfway closed the window and slowly walked away from the window. I was trembling and suddenly felt short of breath. There was a tightness in my chess and I felt like I was choking.

I climbed into my bed, trying to forget what I just learned. The sadness had disappeared and was now replaced with fear.

_This is impossible…_

_What does this mean?_

_I knew a lot about space but this is beyond me. _

_What's going on?_

_How did I not notice it before? _

_Oh… yeah I didn't notice it before because I was always inside…. stupid…_

_Why did- How did this- _

_Wha...? I'm so confused. _

_I really don't want to think about this. I'm already scared of the future to come but now this? _

Luckily, sleep was right around the corner. My eyes started getting heavy and the tiredness from today rushed to me like a freak train. I gave in to it because I didn't want to deal with this. I closed my eyes and let the sweet dreams come.

* * *

**A/N: **_This chapter came out like four weeks after the last update, and I'm sorry. I got grounded for getting a really bad grade. Though, it's not that bad of a grade. C- isn't that bad but since I've always got B's and A's, my parents couldn't process that happening. It technically wasn't totally my fault. My classmate working on this project with me knowing that it was 40% of our grade decided to not do _**her _part. So I had to do it and turn it in late. _**

_Sorry for the rant, but that just pissed me off. I got my technology back a week ago and I was trying to remember what I was going to do with this chapter. The numbers were silly things._

(1)- I'm not sure that Sakura's parents are shinobi because it never really was shown or said what Sakura's parents do as a job. I'm just gonna use the filler movie (Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie)

(2)- The mask was something that I had searched and made sure that none of the known Anbu had that same mask. It's sometimes very convenient when Masashi-Sama is vague. Other times not.

_So yeah, does are the numbers. Question time!_

**Answer: **_My favorite color is either neon green, violet, pink, or blue. I'm so indecisive. _

**Question: **_In__ honor of this chapter (again *sigh*) what's your zodiac sign? It's an easy google search and you know._


End file.
